With the widespread availability of electronic-based entertainment in the home, including video/audio programming and video games, many parents have sought to control and/or restrict the ability of their children to watch or play the video/audio programming and video games. Such controls have typically included fixed or static parental controls that only allow children to watch/play programming and/or games having specific ratings.